<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until death brings us together by Luneblueny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664406">Until death brings us together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneblueny/pseuds/Luneblueny'>Luneblueny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Sex, Demon Shiro (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Rough Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneblueny/pseuds/Luneblueny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little dove, wings tainted black,<br/>Red red blood surrounding you,<br/>Pieces of your heart scattered everywhere,<br/>Your weeps and cries echo in the dark</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Little dove, rest in my hands,<br/>Rest in my palms and I cradle you with my claws,<br/>Little dove, do not fright,<br/>As I healed your broken heart,<br/>And treat you like how you should've be treated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until death brings us together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a reposted work from my old account! Luneblueny! Mind the tags and thank you for reading it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the past few years, those who died in pain and hungered for revenge will be reborn as a demon. A curse left behind by the most evil Black Witch, Haggar, who lost herself to the seven deadly sins for never wanting to let go of her husband and only child death. Her story has been told to every young ones, how she refused to let them go and tried with all her might to bring them back. Hunters, those who hunt immortal beings that desired to turn the world into never ending chaos, tried to stop her.</p><p>But it lead her to a new level of madness. With her research and her spells books either destroyed, or taken away from her, she start her revenge. Capturing innocent lives and turning them into her lab rat, and Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane was one of the unfortunate one.</p><p>After just having broken up with his three years boyfriend, he was still filled with bitterness, all because the said boyfriend won't let him go to anymore missions after the accident that caused his illness. Shiro has proven more and more that he is not made of glass, and that what has started their fight and forced them to part ways.</p><p>Captured, tortured and beaten half to death, getting his arm dismembered from below his shoulder and to be the witch rat, is not a pleasant thing to face.</p><p>At long last, they manage to kill her before she can do anymore damage, but they were too late when it came to saving him.</p><p>Takashi Shirogane died a gruesome death, and from the grave rose a new person, slowly consumed by the demon arm that has been stitched to where his former arm used to be. Life was good after that, he found some friends that did not think of him as a freak or a monster, he managed to get a date after a few years being single, just the right moment where he entered his 23th birthday.</p><p>Everything was perfectly fine, until they found out about the curse that Haggar had cast upon all of them, one would even dare to say that she cast it upon the whole world.</p><p>His demonic arm also got worse by each passing day, he started to lose his temper when his new partner started acting like his ex.</p><p>He's dead, he gets that, but he is still alive and breathing a demonic arm shouldn't have made him so different, so odd from the rest of the world. But no, it all has to go into a spiral for him and his transformation completed.</p><p>Shiro nearly killed the man, he wished he did before his friends came and stopped him, apologizing and sedating him and putting him in a barrier.</p><p>When he woke up, he knew where he was, and he could hear the loud voices outside bickering about something, about him. He turns to look at the clean tiled floor and have his heart stopped in full dread. He's a full blooded demon now, skin as pale as the moonlight, his hair turned white, and he has few rough scales under his jaw and his ears look like ones of the goat. Two black spiralled horns curled downward and the tip pointed forward. He notices how the white of his eyes turned black and his iris has become brighter grey.</p><p>The door burst open and the barrier around him shattered away. And standing in front of him was none other than Allura, she was frowning and ignoring Sanda's shouts of putting the barrier up once more to trap him inside.</p><p>"Let's go back to Altea, no one can touch you there but you have to promise me, that you will help us get rid of the other demons that causing chaos and murdering innocence lives"</p><p>And he agreed without any second thought. He never asked for any of this to happen, but he's willing to take this offer as a sign of his own redemption. She smiled at him, taking both of his hands without feeling disgusted like she should have, and they both made a run to the car that had been waiting for them outside the Garrison HQ, and they both ran away back to Altea.</p><p>During each passing mission that they have done, and every demon they have encountered, Shiro finds himself climbing up in rank in the demonic realm. Whenever they encounter a demon, it will screech and try to run away.</p><p>Lance once joked about him being one of the demon lords, fortunately for him, Shiro made it come true.</p><p>He had fun when he appeared in their casual resting room fully dressed like a Demon Lord, laughing when Lance nearly tripped and shit himself to a suddenly dressed up Demon Lord. The others laughed behind the spooked man, and Pidge made a remark of careful for what you wish for that soon led them to tiny banter.</p><p>Shiro feels at ease, and during one of his bad days, the others respect him enough to give him space.</p><p>°•☆•°</p><p>The team stumbled inside the meeting room, taking their seats and settling in while Alfor, Allura's father prepared their next mission, to cast away or if they have to, kill the demon that has been causing terror at a small little village outside of Altea territory and far from Garrison's.</p><p>They go by the code name 'Paladin', also sorted by colour. Lance is Blue, Pidge's Green, Hunk's Yellow, Allura's Pink and her Uncle coran, Orange.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Alfor has agreed to and happily gave Shiro the title of Black Paladin.</p><p>Lance stretched his legs under the table and his arms above his head, facing Alfor with his trademark grin. "So who's ass are we kicking today, Pop?"</p><p>Both Allura and her father rolled their eyes. "You are not allowed to call me that till you finally married my daughter" Alfor stated and ignored the young man's protest.</p><p>"I've told you that we will have the wedding next year when we get everything under control!"</p><p>Alfor just hummed and Pidge told him to shut up. Allura clapped her hands twice to get their attention before they can drift too far away from the main focus.</p><p>"Alright, settle down everyone. Pidge, did you bring Shiro?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's one of his bad day so I didn't bother trying to call him out"</p><p>The short one stated and placed a glowing dark crystal onto the table, in the crystal was none other than the Demon Lord Takashi Shirogane himself. Over the past few years they became a team, they have found a solution whenever Shiro has his bad days where Shiro himself has agreed to. He'll stay inside the crystal willingly, and come out on his own too. It gives him time to calm himself and to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone if they think of irking him for some unknown reason.</p><p>When Allura asks if the demon was listening or not, the crystal vibrates with dark energy for confirmation that he is, indeed, listening to their whole conversation.</p><p>Satisfied, Alfor starts briefing them of their next target before sending them out immediately.</p><p>"We have gathered a few reports about the disturbance that has occurred in Daibazal, the small village that manages to survive from Haggar's warth. It has become the town little hot topic about a Demon Bride that has been killing any young women and men that dared to step inside the old abandoned church"</p><p>"Someone get her panties in a twist"</p><p>Lance grumbled, which earned a smack at the back of his head from Hunk who demanded that his little joke is completely inappropriate, even Shiro agreed.</p><p>"Its a male, not female. Do not forget that Daibazal does not care for who to have which title when they are about to be married. If the relationship is female and female, then they are free to wish for one of them to be the groom, or the bride, or both to have the same title as the other. It is applied to when both parties are males''</p><p>"Yeah, they don't really care about titles don't they? You can be whoever and whatever you want to be. She? He? Them? It? The Daibazal don't care"</p><p>Pidge added and pushed up her glasses, watching as Alfor nodded before continuing. "As I was saying, the Demon Bride has been killing them in cold blood, ripping out their hearts and dismembered all of their body parts. It is said here in the report, that the bride actually has been murdered during his wedding day by some group of mad men, and that his husband has ran away immediately with some other woman"</p><p>The Yellow Paladin makes a small wounded sound, pitying the demon to have such a horrible death when he was still a human, and for his future husband to betray him so quickly and suddenly. The Green one that is across from him mumbled distastefully. "What a jerk"</p><p>"Yeah! Like, his future wife? Husband? Just got killed by some psycho group and he just what? Runaway with some chick to where? Vegas?" Lance shouted, leaning against his chair and messing with his hair. "Man now I feel bad for the guy"</p><p>"It is a tragic death, but we must stop this demon from paying his revenge on innocent lives that have nothing to do with the man who betrayed his loyalty"</p><p>They agreed with what Allura has stated, and no one dared to question the lack of reaction from the steadily glowing crystal, they know Shiro is listening, but they guessed that it could possibly be how it almost matched his own past.</p><p>Pidge takes the crystal back and puts it on her waist pocket, then follows the others to prepare their gears and their vehicle. They put everything they needed in the trunk before getting inside the car, Allura pulling the gear and they drift away from the Altea HQ and heading towards Daibazal at a full speed.</p><p>The sun has set and the night has just begun when they arrived there, like every classic horror, these demons preferred the night more than the daylight.</p><p>Allura parked at the other side of the road from the old church. They can see the woods rots and fall apart, the white paint starts to fall by small pieces, vines coming out from the holes on the walls, the windows and the rock path.</p><p>They decided to settle up in a hotel room made for all of them to set up their equipment, once inside and everything settled down, did Shiro finally decide to get out from the crystal.</p><p>Walking out from the spiralling shadow in the middle of the room and fixing his collar, he looks around in the small bedroom that manages to fit all five of them.</p><p>"Howdy good lord, everything seems fine to your taste?"</p><p>Lance joked from where he sat, with his rifle on his lap and grinning at the demon, to which Shiro only replied with an unamused grunt, he walked to one of the love seats and sat down on it. Ignoring its protest to hold his weight and glancing at the window towards the old church. He can feel it in his bone, the anger, the rage, bitterness and...loneliness?</p><p>A frown sat upon his lips, he craned his neck even more, only to see a group of foolish young teenagers creeping inside the church. His deep growl caught the others attention, following him when he suddenly stood up. "Is something the matter?" Allura asked, putting her walkie talkie away after she's done talking with both her father and uncle.</p><p>"Foolish childrens went inside the church"</p><p>He grunted, watching all of their eyes widened before scrambling to get their gears with their own curses under their breath- except for Hunk.</p><p>Shiro then followed behind them as they ran down the stairs and across the street, checking both ways before stepping inside the church.</p><p>°•☆•°</p><p>Once inside, the smell, the energy and the emotion that has been bottled up too long inside smelled even more foul on his nose. He almost gagged and how thick it was, added to the smell of rotten flesh and dried blood. It is simply just horrible.</p><p>The group of teenagers seemed surprised to see them, to see him, but he ignored and let Allura and Lance do the talking while they kept guard.</p><p>"I need every single one of you to step closer to me" Allura demanded, but one of the boys huffed at her way.</p><p>"No way, I don't trust that this place has any demons. It could just be a rat, judging by how old this place is"</p><p>"What a big mouth you got there kid" Lance frowned, his grip tighten on his gun.</p><p>"Beside, if the demon really is here, then where is he?"</p><p>Said one of the girls, with the remains nodded their head in agreement. The Demon Lord growled loud enough to gather their attention, taking a step forward and opening his mouth to scold all of them, until a loud splatter can be heard in the wide open space.</p><p>Everything went deadly silent, and the sound continued to echo loudly. Allura hissed under her breath and demanded the group to come to her quickly.</p><p>Only to stop when a lump of shadow fall behind the group of younglings, rising from the endless shadow with blood start pooling under it. In panic, they screamed and run away, the one that is the closes one to the creature were captured by its merciless claws. "Arrggghhhh!"</p><p>She screamed, and her screams were cut short by claws that sliced through her throat. The sight of their dead friend makes the others scream and shout in fear.</p><p>"Shiro!"</p><p>Lance called as he stepped over the three girls, and Allura over the two boys, their weapon pointing at the hidden figure.</p><p>As if one cue, Shiro steps out from his own hiding spot completely, growing in size as his own claws on his demon arm grow sharper and longer. He stood on his full size, bead held high in a sign of challenge. He can hear how the other growled.</p><p>And slowly, like a torturous strip show, it came out from the shadow with the dead girl slip from its hold.</p><p>Not only that, a different scent made his nostril flare with unknown urge. The other demon then breaks the remaining stained glass to allow the moon light to bleed inside, and to show himself to a full display.</p><p>He has the style of a goth. White- now turned into a dirty grey color ruffled shirt, a coat that reaches below his shoulders and a piece of jewel in the middle of his throat. His corset looks torn and worn out, with dried blood decorating it front. Long raven hair tied up in a braid, with withered baby breath flowers headband, a black veil attached to it and another one covering his mouth, and a pair of horns that curved upward gently. Perfectly shaped waist that caused Shiro to become restless, tiny hips that soon lead his eyes to the other's legs. The legs of a goat, with thin fur and deliciously shaped like a wet dream. Covered with only a small piece of clothing that is wrapping around his thighs.</p><p>Shiro starts to sweat, his throat and his mouth suddenly feels too dry, swallowing down on nothing he notices how the others step down the stairs of the aisle with grace that could rival a cat. The other looks like he's tip-toeing like a ballerina.</p><p>When he looks up again, he notices the red lipstick, so red like an apple, and the sharp eye that glares at him so coldly. He noted how he could possibly have lost his other eye during his death.</p><p>The Demon Lord gathered himself.</p><p>"You have to leave this place immediately, you have caused too many terrors and death in this peaceful village. Leave or we will have to use force"</p><p>He said steadily with a courage that he's glad he still has, but the other growls at him loudly.</p><p>"There's no such thing as 'peace' in this place! Every single one of them are just the same as the others! Cocky, foolish and full of lies!"</p><p>He hissed at the end, stepping down from the last stair and dangerously close to Lance. Said the Red Paladin to aim his rifle directly at the demon who seemed to ignore him. "And you, a demon who works for the Hunters?"</p><p>Demon Bride growled out his question to Shiro, he flared in defense, walking closer to the Demon Bride with a snarl one his face. "It is my own choice to help them or not"</p><p>"For what? So that other demons know that you have the Hunters on your side? So that you can be the only powerful demon?"</p><p>The other hissed, standing face to face and only a few inches apart from one another. Shiro didn't back away when the other demon snarled at him with his clawed hands curled up in a fist tightly beside him.</p><p>Anger boiled up inside Shiro's chest, yet he took a few soft calming breaths so he didn't immeaditely bashed the other head to the wall.</p><p>"Don't try to make this about me" he growled, leaning down to the much smaller demon, breathing in the other space and taking a whiff of his delicious scent, a complete opposite of how the church smelled.</p><p>"Leave this place, tell us where's your bones so we may bury them and let you sleep in peace"</p><p>He grumbled softly, approaching the other demon in a much gentler way to avoid any unnecessary fight. Their forehead almost touching at this moment, Shiro's grey eyes meeting one amethyst that holds every secret of the universe inside them.</p><p>Body slump down slightly, the Demon Bride posture relaxed, the thick tension in the air melted away and Shiro thought that he made a right decision, so he continued.</p><p>"Rest now, dear Bride"</p><p>Shiro notices Allura and Lance urging the teens to get out from one of the broken walls of the church, with Pidge and Hunk guarding their backs.</p><p>"You can go back to your family.."</p><p>Soft rumbles vibrate off from his chest, and the smaller demon head lolled to the side as if in daze, tears welled up in his remaining eye, before it all disappeared and a kick was delivered to Shiro's stomach that sent him flying across the room.</p><p>The loud crashing sound throws the teens into a panic mode, with the team covering their exit to stop the Demon Bride from going after them.</p><p>"You're a sweet talker aren't you? My bones have been taken away to some unknown and nameless grave! I have no family since the day I thrive in the street! I fed myself when others pitied me, but never tried to help! I find my own home to keep a roof over my head till I finally find my steady ground!"</p><p>He screamed and turned on his hooves to walk back to the altar, his hooves clicking like he's wearing heels, and his veil swaying hauntingly with every step he takes.</p><p>Dark energy thrumming in the church, wild wind almost blew out the Hunters away, they yelped and held onto whatever they could get their hands on for support from the harsh wind. Once the Demon Bride is back on the altar, where the dead girl remains, did the wind finally stop.</p><p>Shiro grunted in pain, forcing himself to stand back up, he growled then noticed a broken piece of paper at his feet that caught his attention.</p><p>Gently grabbing it, he read the names on the paper.</p><p>A 'Keith' with no last name, and someone who's name started with a 'J'</p><p>His eyes snap back to where the other demon is by the sound of the ripping flesh, he sees that the other is ripping the dead girl apart before taking out her heart with his bare hands. "After a long while, he came into my lonely life. He became my pillar, my reason to keep fighting in this harsh world, I loved him with all my heart"</p><p>He mourned, holding the heart close to his chest, head bowed to hide his tears.</p><p>"But it all changed on that day! Where he decided to betray me and run away while I mourned for him to find me!"</p><p>A roar ripped across the room, the heart in his hand was squeezed tightly until it splatter on the floor. The Demon Bride throws the remains of it at the Hunters who quickly avoid it, Allura shouted when Pidge was suddenly lifted off of the ground, and thrown outside like a trash. She growled and aimed her own rifle at the demon, firing at him as he avoided it with ease.</p><p>The Demon Bride almost reached her when a bullet tore his left shoulder that left him howling in pain. "Everyone retreat!" Lance shouted and helped Allura to get back on her feet. "Hunk!" He screamed when he saw a wall of shadow coming straight towards them, forcing them to run out from the broken wall of the church. "Fuck! How are you supposed to get inside? He blocks every entrance!"</p><p>Pidge shouted, restless as she quickly grabbed her walkie talkie to call for backup.</p><p>"Our backup will take too much time, we have to rely on Shiro for now"</p><p>"The big guy will be fine" Lance mumbled, loading his rifle and dust off whatever dirt he had on his person.</p><p>°•☆•°</p><p>Wooden benches flew across the room trying to hit its target, sending splinters everywhere when it broke apart into tiny pieces, angry roars exchanged among the two demons.</p><p>A hurting bride and a lonely lord, they played a dangerous game, dancing the dance of death around each other. Using the shadows as their hiding place, and reappeared back from it to deliver another blow, slashing and clawing like a wild animal trapped in a cage.</p><p>The Demon Bride hissed and threw another kick toward Shiro stomach, then caught it with a grunt, gripping the other leg tightly before swinging him to the altar. Body colliding with the empty shelf, sending dust and cobwebs alike to float endlessly around the Bride. He got up with a grunt, kicking away some of the plank away and some that is on his body. He barely got time when Shiro dived down with his demonic arm glowing dark energy.</p><p>His fist made contact with the concrete floor, making it crumble until there is nothing left but a huge dent of the destroyed floor and pieces of dirt everywhere around them.</p><p>When he stood up to look at the other demon, he saw how his eye widened, a flash of fear that tells him that this demon, Keith as the card has provided him with that one useful information, is still awfully young it is possible that he have died in his early twenties, twenty-three perhaps? Still so so young.</p><p>"We don't have to do this, Keith"</p><p>A hiss answered him, and the sign of fear disappeared from his eye, like it wasn't even there in the first place.</p><p>"You can rest, you don't have to linger here anymore"</p><p>Shiro pressed on, blocking every punch and kick delivered at him with his arms as a shield. He still refused to hit him, unless he had to in order to create some distance between them.</p><p>"I trust him, and it cost my life! What makes you think that I can trust your words?" Keith growled out in anger, slashing Shiro's arms and leaving bright red scars in its wake.</p><p>"Because.."</p><p>The larger demon began, grabbing the hand that had been trying to hit his face in his own, twist it around until the owner of the arm yowled in pain, pinning him to his body as his free arm- the demonic one holding the smaller one's waist.</p><p>Locking his tensed muscles in his death grip and pressing his nose to Keith neck, inhaling the soft lavender scent silently as he continues to thrash around.</p><p>"I know how it feel to love someone so deeply, to think and wish and hope that they will be your future and to be always with you, I know how it feel for that person to suddenly left your life and leave you feeling empty and hollow"</p><p>Shiro whispered gently to the angry demon in his hold with his eyes closed, holding him tighter when the thrasing started again. He felt how the smaller body tremble under his hands, how it seems he's trying to curl up on himself and hide away from Shiro. "He promised me! He promised that he wouldn't leave! We even shared our vows to one another on one of our passionate nights! He told me he loved me no matter what!"</p><p>Keith's crying now, screaming his heart out, finally able to break one of his arms free and trying to claw Shiro's eyes out.</p><p>The Demon Lord caught his hand again, turning him around and wrapping his arms around the still angry demon in a forced hug, growling at the other's ear. Shiro backed away and dipped the younger one low as he still held on to the slim waist.</p><p>"Then forget about that rat, dear Bride! Forget about the man who stole your heart and let it shatter on the dirty floor, and receipt your vows to me so I shall make you mine and for you to never be alone again!"</p><p>Roaring out loud like the beast he is, watching the other's single eye widened in raw emotions and finally stop his thrashing at once. Even behind the veil covering half of his face, the redness of his lips look even more alluring up close, parting so slightly in shock. A hiccup left him, with a single tear that fell from his pretty eye, his voice broke with uncertainty over the sudden proposal.</p><p>"Lie to me no more, Lord of all Demon, my blackened heart couldn't bare such betrayal once more"</p><p>He cried, so broken and so beautiful. The man who left him for some other woman while he is being murdered are foolish, incredibly foolish in so many ways.</p><p>The Demon Bride now cried freely in his arms, still being dip low as Shiro wiped the tears away, shushing him gently like a long forgotten lullaby. "Cry no more, dear Bride. Your tears are not meant to be wasted upon a man like him"</p><p>"How can you be so sure and full of yourself? What makes you think I can easily forget the man who has promised me my long awaited happy ending?"</p><p>"For he is a blind man, to leave such a beautiful, precious and brilliant jewel in the dust while he chase the thing that held no meaningful value"</p><p>He gaped, fresh tears welled up in his eyes, mouth closing and open again but no words came out. Shiro leaned down until their forehead almost touched, narrowing his eyes and let his face show the true emotions he felt for him.</p><p>Everything he says is true, and he, too, has been alone for far too long. When he sees Keith, listen to his sad story, he can think of no other words for the man that decided to leave Keith here alone, that the man is more else but stupid in every way possible. The moment he lays his eyes on Keith, when he walks out from the shadow like the Dark Empress, his heart leaps to his throat with want and desire to cherish him, to love and to heal what has been broken inside the weeping Bride.</p><p>"Receipt your vows to me, dear Bride, and I shall say mine and for you to be mine and mine alone"</p><p>He almost pleaded, raising his eyes to meet the tearful one, he could have kissed him right there when the other nodded, shakily at first, then faster with a harsh whisper of 'yes'.</p><p>Shiro pulled him up and held him close to his chest, nuzzling the other neck as he was granted access when Keith threw his head back.</p><p>The darkness shall fall upon us,<br/>But fear not my beloved,<br/>For I will be by your side,<br/>I will chase the darkness away,<br/>Like how you have done it for me,</p><p>In this vow,<br/>I promise to be with you forevermore,<br/>With this ring,<br/>They will know who I belonged to,</p><p>In this vow,<br/>I ask for you to love me,<br/>No matter what may come our way,<br/>To never part ways,<br/>Until the time has come for us,<br/>Until death finally tear us apart"</p><p>Keith finished, but Shiro shook his head. Slowly pushing him down to lie on the floor as he nuzzled the pale skin on his neck, growling out a 'no'.</p><p>"None of that, my dear, none of that" he whispered, leaning back just slightly as he grabbed his hand and kissed the clawed fingers gently, kissing his palm as the owner of the said hand watched in silence, almost docile in some ways.</p><p>"We may burn in the fire of the eternal,<br/>We may burn from the light of the holiest,<br/>Even so,<br/>They could not burn or erase the fire you have started in dead heart,</p><p>Let me to be your guiding light,<br/>Let me be your redemption,<br/>Let me be your shelter,<br/>For you to hide from this cruel world,</p><p>Allow me to love you,<br/>Allow me to cherish you,<br/>Allow me to unite us in more ways than one,<br/>Until death bring us together,<br/>Once more in the uncertainty of what the future holds"</p><p>Shiro whispered his own vow, still holding the Demon Bride hand in his, watching him lie there underneath him, with his single eye watching him for any sign of doubt that Shiro promised that he will never find one, never for what he has told is nothing more but the truth.</p><p>"Until death bring us together"</p><p>He sobbed, lacing their fingers together and gripping his hand tightly, as if he's afraid to let go, afraid that Shiro will leave him just like the foolish man.</p><p>The Demon Lord leaned closer to the other face, sharing each other's breath before he whispered in the stillness. "May I kiss you?" He asked and removed the veil away, already leaning closer. Red lips parted in silence, and he took it.</p><p>Meeting the red plump lips with his own, he sighed at the softness, taking it easy before he drifted further down. To the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his neck before gently undoing the collar of the shirt, putting the jewel away as he continues to trail kisses on the other collar bones. Earning him a delightful and shy little moan.</p><p>"Hold nothing back my dear, tonight we make it about us, and only us" he whispered into the pale skin, both hands gripping the offensive piece of clothing, and ripped it apart.</p><p>It tore a sharp gasp from the one underneath him, the color of roses bloomed across the pale flesh, Shiro took his chances and left his marks all over the untainted innocent flesh. Biting, nibbling and sucking, drawing out more and more of the beautiful song from His bride. He suckled on one of Keith's nipples, making him buckle up in shock at the sudden sensation, throwing his head back onto the floor with a breathy moan.</p><p>Keith gripped the back of Shiro's head, tugging the silky white, long hair while he whimpered in pleasure.</p><p>Large hands roamed his body while his nipples were being abused by the skilled mouth. The strings of his corset snapped by the Demon Lord claws, and it soon were ripped apart and off from covering his body. Those hands soon reached the piece of clothing around his waist and tight. It's gone just like the rest.</p><p>Cold air hit his soaking cunt, causing him to shiver and closed his legs. Shiro growled, biting the hardened nub one last time, just to hear the yelp from his bride, he rubbed the other knees gently.</p><p>"Don't hide from me, my beautiful Bride"</p><p>He whispered, waiting patiently for those legs to part and give him access to his channel. He raised an eyebrow once he noticed the thin fur of his goat legs only reached above his knees, atleast, then back to human flesh.</p><p>"Beautiful" he breathed out, watching the virgin cunt soaked wet and pink, glistening under the faint light. Caressing Keith inner thighs, he muttered praises as he nuzzled his cheek close to where the others wanted him to be. Whimpering and shaking with need. "Soon, my dear, soon" Shiro muttered, diving down to eat him out.</p><p>Running his tongue over the small clit, purring when his wanton bride shouted, trembling and leaking even more. He continued his assault, sucking the clit like how he had done to the nubs, before diving his tongue inside the weeping hole, playing with his inside as he listened to the endless moans coming from Keith, letting those beautiful legs wrap around his head.</p><p>He used his fingers to play with Keith clit, driving closer to a fast approaching orgasm by how much he tried to squeeze his tongue. This only encourage Shiro to fuck him harder with his mouth, each cries make him harder in his pants, growling loudly at the delicious taste.</p><p>Unknown to him that the growls coming from him is what brings the other to his first orgasm. "I'm- I'm c-c-an't- aaahhh!"</p><p>Back curled up like a bow, Keith gasped with a wide eye and squirted hard, hard enough to leave him gasping and huffing out for breath.</p><p>When Keith came, Shiro lapped at every piece he could get, drawing out more of Keith slick and his cum before backing away just slightly to lick his lips clean. He grinned when he saw how the others are still gasping for air. Face a beautiful shade of red, tears of pleasure in his eye as he tries to silence himself.</p><p>Shiro crooned, kissing the other mouth so gently and letting him taste himself on his mouth. Letting his hands rub and caress the soft flesh of Keith's stomach and patting the sensitive cunt, kissing Keith's forehead when he whimpers softly.</p><p>"From this night and so on, you belong to me and me only. Tonight, you shall scream my name as I bring you to the peak of pleasure"</p><p>He growled, using one hand to take off his own coat quickly and undo his belt to push his pant down, taking out his leaking cock in his hand with a grunt, rubbing the head slightly as he hissed, watching how Keith eye widened at his size almost bring a devilish smirk on his face. "I am Takashi Shirogane," he growled, lining the mushroom head of his cock at Keith's slicked entrance, he leaned their forehead together. "And you may scream my name as a sign of who you belonged to, for I am yours as you are mine"</p><p>Planting a quick kiss on his lips, he throw the other legs over his waist-</p><p>"Ta-takashi- wai- AHHHHH!"</p><p>Shiro slammed home in one brutal thrust, grunting animalistically as he held on to the flesh of Keith thighs, sighing in content at the tightness as Keith's mouth fell open in silence gasp, eyes widened as the tears finally spilled.</p><p>The Demon Lord waits for a short while when he feels how the other is trembling, groaning as he rolls his hips, earning a yelp and a sob from Keith.</p><p>Keith bit his tongue to stop his cries, trying to squeeze the large- no, monstrous cock that is ripping his inside, his whole body shaking at the shock of being filled so suddenly. It brought him pain, before it turned into pleasure when he felt Shiro roll his hips again. He moaned slightly in both pain and lust, legs shakingly kicking out to get used to being filled..</p><p>"Beloved, allow me to move, I cannot wait any longer"</p><p>He knows what he's asking if he lets him, but he still nods nonetheless.</p><p>"Thank you, Beloved"</p><p>Shiro purred, pulling back and slammed back inside like the ferocious animal he is, Keith screamed out, but it did not stop Shiro from keep slamming into him at a brutal pace.</p><p>Each trust brings him pain that soon becomes his pleasure, each thrust rocked his world as his mouth falls open with endless moans. Shiro nip and bite whatever piece of flesh his mouth can reach, marking him with bites, claiming him inside out. He cried out louder and came instantly when Shiro hit something deep inside him, cunt pulsing wildly around the cock inside him, trying to milk him through. Shiro grunted, nosing his black hair as he purred loudly, whispering low in his ear. "found it"</p><p>Keith wanted to ask what he's talking about, but Shiro pulled back, then slammed back in and hitting the same goddamn spot</p><p>It makes him see stars, makes him feel like electricity running through his body, and he feels like he's burning, he wants more.</p><p>Crying out loudly, his hands gripped the back of the Demon Lord coat, his claws tearing at the fabric slightly and his legs wrapped tightly around the larger demon waist. Every thrust made his back slide over the dirty floor, he could care less about it, he only wanted for Shiro to give him more, to throw his sensitive body over the edge again.</p><p>Grunts and moans filled the empty old church, along with the thick smell of their scent and the smell of sex penetrating the stilled air around them.</p><p>Shiro can feel that he is close, letting go of the small waist and pale thighs, he takes both of Keith's hands in his, pinning them on the floor beside Keith's head, he thrust even faster and harder than before.</p><p>He watched how Keith scream and cried with each thrust that went straight to the little bundle of nerves even more. He himself can feel how close he is, his groan becomes louder, and he starts to growl even deeper.</p><p>"I am close, little Beloved.."</p><p>The Demon Lord grunted, face twisted in pure pleasure before he finally became aware that the one below him tried to say something. He kissed his forehead lovingly, then nuzzled him as he thrust even faster. "What is it, my dear?"</p><p>Shiro growled out one by one, leaning closer so he could hear what the Demon Bride was whispering.</p><p>"c-come in-inside me- Keith gasped out, his inner walls start to pulse, telling Shiro that he's close to his third orgasm for the night.</p><p>With new found energy, Shiro roared and pulled Keith flush against him, buried deep as he finished inside him, mouth and fangs snapping shut at his pale neck before he came again, this time milking the cock in him to give every last drop of Shiro cum.</p><p>He came so much that it almost overwhelmed him, he can still feel Shiro inside him even when he pulled out. He can feel the Demon Lord cum painting his inside, deep in his cunt and no doubt in his womb. He moaned brokenly as he was gathered in the larger demon arms.</p><p>Said the Demon Lord tucked himself back inside his pants, hushed him softly, wrapping his slightly ruined coat around Keith, he held him closer and let the smaller one rest and kissed his forehead lovingly.</p><p>°•☆•°</p><p>Shiro growled and shield Keith away from their prying eyes, no doubt his team has called for backup when they cannot enter the church and that he cannot get out. It doesn't matter now when all of them manage to break through the barrier.</p><p>Frantic footsteps caught his attention, soon enough he could see all of his team members with their weapons drawn out.</p><p>"Shiro! Are you-"</p><p>Lance closes his mouth once he takes in the view in front of him, how the demon they were supposed to chase away or eliminate for good now tucked safely under Shiro's chin, sleeping.</p><p>Pieces of ruined clothes not too far from the two demons, the marks that can be seen on the Demon Bride's slightly exposed neck, it all fell into places and it all clicked together.</p><p>The tall lanky Cuban boy gasped way too loudly for Shiro's ears, and it caused Keith to stir slightly. He growls, but it seems to have no effect on the overly vibrating Lance.</p><p>"Holy fuck! Shiro, you damn dirty dirty dog!"</p><p>Lance laughed, Pidge gave him an unamused look, Hunk and Allura were gaping, clearly at loss for what to say to the sudden and unexpected turn of events.</p><p>Pidge decides it's time to end Shiro's misery, turning to the team and glaring at the still laughing Lance.</p><p>"Pack up everyone! Everything is under control!"</p><p>She told the other team, watching them left before facing Allura with her arms crossed.</p><p>"So? Do you think your father will allow another demon to join the team?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>